The Joker and the Princess
by redamiB64187
Summary: COMPLETE!The Joker had a odd past...will it haunt him in the future? Joker/OC
1. The Start

**WEll, thought I would mix it up... just saw DArk Knight forthe second time, and this story has been waiting ot coem, so, here it is...**

The boy watched Gotham streak by with drooping eyes. He was not sure of where he was going, but he knew he didn't want to go back. The streets of this city were safer then his own home. He finally gave in to sleep, but even as he dreamed, he couldn't relax. No, he could never relax, for that madman he called his father could be behind him, watching him, waiting for any sign of weakness. The jolting of the bus stopping didn't even make him twitch, and a girl got on, her appearance screaming at the people on board '_Don't Mess With Me'._ She had long dirty blonde hair, and a scar from her right eyebrow down to her chin. Her eyes were steel gray, and they searched for a spot. The midnight bus was unusually full tonight. She ambled over to the empty seat besides the dozing boy as the bus started to move forward, towards its next stop. The girl ignored the stares and the murmurings as she sat down next to the boy, her eyes of the couple across the aisle from them. The couple quickly averted their eyes, and they shifted uneasily in their seats. The boy moaned and lashed out when the bus made a sharp turn. The girl caught his hand inches from her face. The boy's eyes snapped open at the touch. He pulled away form the girl quickly, his eyes searching the bus for his father.

"You okay, boy?" The girl asked, her voice as hard as diamonds. The boy looked at her with fearful brown eyes. His hair was short, but not buzz cut, and it was dark brown. He nodded once, then looked at the floor quickly, tensing for a beating that was never going to come. The girl almost let a smile go. Almost. The couple was risking a couple of glances towards them, and the girl glared at them, once. The couple stood up, and walked to the front of the bus, holding onto the overhead straps. She turned her attention back to the shaking boy. The bus lurched to another stop as most of the bus filed off, afraid of the girl. Many of them now had to wait for another bus, or chance the walk home.

"Where you headed?" she asked, and the boy looked at the floor again. He didn't answer. She sighed as she looked at the window, guessing where they were located in the city. Close to home.

"I'll ask again, but only once. Where are you headed, boy?" She asked again, and her voice was hard again. The boy tensed, and he mumbled something.

"Come again?" She asked, her voice softer. The boy glanced at her, then looked away.

" Jasper." He said, and the girl blinked. She looked at the map located overhead. There was no neighborhood called Jasper.

"There's no place called-" she started, but the boy interrupted her.

" Jasper. My name; Jasper." He said, and the girl smirked. She shook her head once, and she leaned back against the headrest.

"Victoria." She said, and the boy smiled. Once. The girl reached into her pocket, pulling out a pack of cards. The boy's eyes lit up. He loved cards. The bus rolled to a stop, and the girl got up.

"My stop." She said, and the bus driver watched her warily as she pranced down the aisle. The boy followed her, but he stopped at the exit. The girl paused on the sidewalk, looking down at the deck in her hand. She pulled out a card, and held it up, the back to him. The bus driver sighed, but he didn't want to be on her hit list, so he waited.

" What card, Jasper?" She asked. HE thought for a moment, then he decided to take a chance.

"Ace of Spades." HE said randomly. He waited as a slow smile spread across her face. She threw him the card as the bus driver started to shut the doors.

"Such a joker, Jasper." She said, and she spun on her heel and walked down the dark streets of the Narrows. The boy looked down at the card, and he smiled. HE turned it over, and it was the Joker card. HE smiled, and soon began to laugh. 'Guess I'm heading home.' He thought.

**well, what did you think? REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	2. Smile fo the Camera!

**Hey everyone! wow,so many reviews!! Just to let everyone know, THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT!!**

**Oh, I realized that I never said anyones ages, so, **

**Jasper: 18**

**Victoria:17**

**ehe...yeah, so...there not childeren, and well...enjoy...**

**oh yeah, Jasper and Victoria are mine, Joker and quotes from Joker are not mine!8D**

Jasper paused outside of his parents apartment, not sure if he really wanted to do this. He sighed as He reached for the knob. He held Victoria's Joker card tightly in his pocket for confidence. He turned the knob and opened the door, wincing at how loud the door creaked. Not a good thing at 2 in the morning with an abusive alcoholic father who never seems to sleep heavily… He walked quietly through the door, shutting it and locking it as quietly as he could. HE could hear his father's snores from the tiny bedroom, and he crept over to his cot. He kept on his clothes, just dropping down into the cot, exhausted. He dozed off, not aware that his father was awake.

The smack across the face was what made Jasper awaken not 20 minutes later. His father was leaning over him, swaying slightly. Jasper cringed away as his father reached back for another blow.

"Ya gud fer nothin' sun! What have we told yer about runnin off?" his father said in his drunken slur. Jasper tried to hold back tears, but it wasn't any use. The tears poured out as the light switched on. His mother was standing by the light switch, a look of horror on her face as she watched her husband beat her son. Her hair was disheveled, and it looked like she had been crying. Again.

"Nathaniel Davidson!" She cried, and Nathaniel reared back, away from Jasper. Jasper quickly slipped off the couch and ran for the kitchen. Where was that switchblade he had stored for emergencies? He jumped as he felt his mother brush past him, heading for the knife block. She pulled out the butcher knife as his father lumbered into the kitchen. Jasper turned tail and ran to the door, but his father had somehow barred it shut with the coffee table. Or what was left of the coffee table. HE pushed against it with all of his 112 pounds, but that coffee table weighed twice as much as he did. He heard his father laugh, and he turned to see his mother being hacked ot pieces by the butcher knife. He whimpered, and his father turned to him, a different kind of light lit in his eyes. Jasper stumbled and fell, his eyes never leaving his father's as he advanced. His father was towering over him as he watched, and his father picked him up by the scruff of his shirt.

" Why so serious, son?" He asked clearly, and he cackled, showing his true side. He was truly a madman. Jasper tried to get him to let him go, but his father wasn't having any of that. HE smiled as he put the butcher knife in Jaspers mouth, and he pulled. Jasper screamed as the knife tore through his cheek. Dimly, he heard his father saying something.

"Less put a smile on tat face!" He said, and Jasper blacked out from the pain and the blood loss.

**so, lets put a smile on taht face! eh? EH? ( sorry, bad joke) well, Im in a good mood, from all my reviews, so I put up second chapter...sorrry, its a little short...**


	3. From Beginings to Middles

**Thought this would brighten everyone's mood...couldnt sleep last night because of all of the ideas running throuhg my head..so, enjoy!!**

**disclamier :I only own Victoria, the nurse, and Jasper Davidson's father. The Joker, his quptes , and his calling card belong to DC comics 8D**

Jasper woke up in the Gotham General Hospital. He turned his head slightly, looking fearfully for his father, but he wasn't anywhere. Just after he woke up, a nurse entered his room. He was all alone. He watched the nurse walk towards him with cautious eyes. She smiled, and then quickly erased it, looking at his own face. He looked towards the mirror, but the nurse had hidden it.

"Its Jasper Davidson, correct?" She asked ,looking at his chart. He nodded, then winced. His cheeks hurt…a lot…. The nurse smiled, and then stopped it again. She walked the side of the bed, looking at the machines he was hooked up to.

"Wha…..wha….."He tried to ask, but it hurt him to do so. The nurse quickly shushed him, and he was quiet. She hummed some tune, and Jasper couldn't place it. She walked towards the door, and Jasper made a noise that made her stop. He looked frantically for paper, anything to write on so he could ask her about his father. She handed him her pen wordlessly when he motioned for it. She watched him quietly as he scribbled something down in his messy scrawl.

_Where is my father? Nathaniel Davidson? Did he check me into the hospital? _He scribbled. The nurse glanced at it then shook her head. Once. Jasper sighed, then winced. The nurse turned to leave again, but she turned around at Jasper's noise. He scribbled something else down, and she waited patiently.

_Who checked me in? Where is my father? _This he circled twice, and drew a line underneath it to emphasize it. _How long will I be here? What did he do to me? _Again, the nurse looked it over, then she sighed. She pursed her lips, and wet them quickly, popping them slightly as she thought of something to say. Jasper winced at how loud it seemed to be to him. HE never did like loud noises.

"A Ms. DuVall checked you in. Said she heard a scream, then another scream, and when she went to your apartment, you were sprawled by the open door, and your mother was…well, she wasn't in one piece." Jasper shivered, for he remembered this.

"She checked you in. As for your father, no one has seen him for three days. Do you…do you really want to see what he did to you?" She asked, her eyebrow arching upwards. Jasper nodded, and she slowly walked to the bathroom. She held out a little mirror, clearly her own by the way it matched everything she owned, and he took it carefully. She watched his face as he slowly held it up so he could see his face.

"I asked first. Can I have my mirror back?" She asked, holding out her hand. Jasper put it back in her hand, seeming to go into shock. His own father did this to him? He picked up the pad of paper, and he scribbled something down. The nurse sighed, but she bared it.

_How long will I be in here? _He wrote. The nurse sighed, then turned to the door.

"Two weeks." She said, and Jasper lapsed back into sleep, her words echoing in her mind along with the sight of the Cheshire cat smile now carved onto his face. A constant reminder of what his father was capable of.

"Well, Jasper, its time for your….."the nurse said as she walked into his room. She looked at the empty bed, then at the open window. She walked quickly to the window, and she looked out.

"There's no way…2 stories high, and he survived?" she said to herself. She turned to the door, but a flutter of paper made her turn around. She picked up the envelope, looking at the drawing. It was a quick picture of a girl, one she recognized as the Princess, and the nurse shuddered. Next to it was a jotted note.

_Please deliver this letter to this girl. Her name is Victoria._ There was an odd signature, and the nurse looked closer. It was a outline of a Joker from a card deck.

--5 Years Later--

The woman walked out of the club, her steps steady. She never drank. Her long blonde hair was neatly pulled back into a half bun, and the messy spirals of hair drooped out of the arrangement. She walked calmly towards the quieter part of the city, humming a tune from the club. She kept walking, aware that she was being followed. She didn't panic, and she didn't turn around to face her attacker. She could tell it was a man, and they always were either too drunk or too stupid to recognized her after she went clubbing. She heard him speed up, shoes stepping heavily on the concrete. Definitely drunk. A blade was pressed to her skin, and she stopped, but not in fear. She wasn't afraid of anything. She kept her head turned away from the drunk behind her, and she felt his hot breath on her skin.

"Hey, doll face, wanna go have some fun?" he said, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Vodka. Nasty Stuff. She turned her head slightly, and he shifted his weight, so he was leaning on her.

"I asked you a question, doll face. You gunna answer?" he asked, and the blade bit deeper, making her bleed. She didn't cry out, for she was used to this. He was just adding to her scar collection. She turned her head sharply, showing him the scar that went form her eyebrow down to her chin. The man recoiled in fear, and he dropped the knife. She caught it by the handle, and she flipped it, getting used to its weight. The man was whimpering now, for she had moved to straddle him, the knife pressed into his own throat.

"No." She said, and the man was dead before he could scream. The woman reached down to wipe off the knife on the man's now blood soaked clothes, pocketed the knife, and walked away.

In the other part of town, a man walked towards the narrows, his face hidden. Most people shied away from him because they recognized his clothes. He was well known in this part of town. He always left a calling card.

"Hmmm…what to do.. ah…_to_night…" he muttered, and most of the people vacated the store he had entered. He was wearing a purple hoodie, and there was a hint of a green shirt. His pats were black ,and they appeared to be denim. HE reached into his back pocket, and he pulled out a switchblade. HE had recently …_acquired_…it from his latest murder. The storeowner instantly put his hands into the air. The man pulled back his hood, and the owner cringed. The blade was singing through the air as the man juggled with it. The man's eyes were on the storeowners, and he started to laugh.

"Heh ha ah…. _Why_ so…_Ser_io_us_?" HE said, and the storeowner opened his mouth to scream, and instead got a knife in the head. HE fell limply over the counter, and the man wrenched it out of his head."Let's put a _smile_ on that_ face_ !" he said, and he cut open the mans cheeks, so that it was the same as his own smile. HE then dropped a card onto the dead body as he walked out. The card fluttered to the countertop, and it landed right side up, showing a Joker card. The man walked out cackling to himself, and everyone ran from him as they got a good look at his face.

**Cliffy!! I know, Im eviel...(and I can never speel...) so, tell me what you think about it when you _REVIEW!!_**


	4. An explosive WElcome

**CAnt stop myself from writing this story...so, enjoy antoher long chapter!**

**same disclaimer!! (yes, I killed of f teh nurse, sorry, if people thought she would be coming back, she's not!)**

The woman let herself into her apartment, and she locked the door firmly behind her. She slipped out of her dress, and she let it fall to the floor. It wouldn't stay there, but for now she would let it sit. She walked over to her closet, and she pulled out a oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers, a picture of a joker on the left leg. She pulled on her clothes as she headed to the kitchen. She turned on her small TV as she headed to her fridge. She ducked down behind the door as the TV whirled into life.

"- And we just got news of a new villain in Gotham. He always leaves a calling card-" the report was talking calmly, but there was a hint of fear in her voice. The woman reared back, looking at the screen for any hints of the identity of this new villain. The screen showed a picture of a Joker card, and the woman smiled.

"Welcome home, Jasper." She said, and she turned to her window, for it was open. Sitting on her couch was a figure, and she could tell it wasn't asleep. She smiled as she walked closer, flicking on the lamp that was beside her. The figure blinked, then looked up at her.

"Hello, _Victori_a. Its…ah…..so _good _to be _home…_" Jasper said, and he licked his lips. Victoria smiled, and she inclined her head in a polite nod.

"Oh, yes….I ah…go by anoth_er _name _now,_ doll face…." He said, and he suddenly felt the pressure of a knife against his throat. Victoria was leaning casually beside him, and the slightest shift in her weight would cause his neck to come unattached to his body. HE popped his lips, and he glanced between the knife and Victoria's face, cocking his head to the side in a childish manner.

"Call Me Doll Face One More Time…." She growled lightly, and Jasper laughed, the motion of the couch causing her to lean on the knife a little more. A trickle of blood slid down his neck to be stopped by his shirt.

"My…ah…_apol_ogies, _Victori_a…he said, and she quickly moved to stand in front of him. HE stood up as well, and he walked to the TV. He clapped his hands at the picture of himself that was placed on the screen.

"I ah.. look _good _on screen…."He said, and he cackled again. Victoria sighed, and she walked over to the letter that was hanging on the fridge. She pointed at it, and Jasper turned to her, his haunted eyes watching her every move.

"Well, Jasper-" at this, he hissed and moved forward, his hand on his beloved switchblade. Victoria didn't even blink at the knife that was now on her throat, but Jasper tried to pull away form the knife at his. They were locked together, and they both looked into each other's eyes defiantly.

"Now can I finish your letter?" she asked ,and Jasper smiled, showing yellow, stained teeth. Victoria tensed, for she could feel him trying to find a way out of this embrace that wouldn't hurt him. She let go, holding the knife down at her side. Jasper pocketed his, and she watched him warily. He was different form when she first met him. Very different. HE laughed at her expression.

"Is it the _scars_?" he asked, and Victoria smiled at this. Jasper smiled back, and his was more of a demonic leer. HE then turned back to the TV, and he placed a card on top of it. He then spun around to face her again, this time with the blade out.

"Wanna kn_ow_ how I _got_ 'em?" he asked, and Victoria glanced at the letter. He sighed, walking to the door. He turned back after opening the locks.

"See ya around, doll face." He said, and he walked away. He caught the knife she threw, but it left a bloody scratch on his arm for the trouble. She nodded to him, them walked over to the letter ,feeling that it was the right time. She pulled it off the fridge, the magnet falling to the floor and rolling away, forgotten. She opened the letter, ignoring the warning that was scribbled on the open flap.

_Do not read this until I see you and tell you it's the right time. Only take 5 years._ These words were burned forever into her mind, for not matter how many people she killed, she could not get him out of her head. People would call that weakness, for she didn't kill him when she had the chance, and now she had a rival. But even now, seeing Jasper alive and well, if not as sane and handsome as he used to, gave her the needed courage to face her one fear. The Dawn that always comes after the Darkness. She turned her eyes back to the paper in front of her, and she smiled to see that it was written in his younger scrawl. There was a side note that was clearly written recently, and she remembered coming home to know he was already in her apartment. She ignored this as she began to read.

_My story was always tragic. Now, I will try to turn it into a comedy. I'm going to need some help, so I'm leaving Gotham for a few years. But, you probably already know that, if you're reading this. _

_Anyways, my dad was a drunk, and he butchered me mother in front of my eyes. He then turned on me, and left me my scars. You couldn't ask me in person, could you? Well, now we will both be known by our outward appearance. The one human experience I ever had was when I met you, Victoria. Or, should I call you Princess? I'm right, aren't I ? You're the famous Princess of the Night. You killed 200 people in an explosion in the train station, right? Because they were all sent to kill you?_

_Anyways, When you spared my life and gave me that Joker card, I knew then that if there was a god, he was smiling on me for the first time. Iyt was only after my father almost killed me that I realized something: there is no God. Never was, Never will be. All that's kept me alive is my …specialties. Now what do you think of me, Jasper, soon to be known as the Joker? You gave me that idea, but my father didn't help._ Victoria glanced at the TV, giving her some time to digest this information. Why did he tell her this? HE only met her once! Did he trust her that much, all because she didn't kill him? She looked back at the letter, noticing a difference in the writing at the bottom. The Joker had written this. Not Jasper. Jasper was no more. She should of realized this, given up on him after a year passed and no one knew about a Jasper Davidson. Except for that one nurse. She had given her that damn letter after she wandered in. The nurse looked petrified that she had gone in there….. But, that was three years ago, and that nurse was now dead…

_Ring around the rosie pockets full of explosives, kaboom! Kaboom! Were all blown to hell! The narrows is going up in smoke in 10 minutes…better run, little princess! Run into the shadows! Oh, and if you see Basty, tell him I send him my love…. _Victoria dropped theletter as she picked up her overcoat.

"Damn you, Joker." She said, and she hurried out of her apartment, not bothering to lock anything up or turn anything off. The letter fluttered on the floor, as a high pitched beeping was heard through her apartment. Victoria seemed to race against time as she flew down the stiars. She just cleared the building, and was thrown 10 feet form the explosion. She dimly was aware of someone picking her up, and she turned to see who it was. A white face with a splash of red and black rimmed eyes shot out of her darkness, and everything faded to black as she herd him say

"Told _you_ I would...ah... be _see_ing you, Princess! Ha ha aha ha…" he said, ad he walked swiftly to a van, its back doors open.

**well, that's it for today, folks...but, please REVIEW!!**


	5. Rising of the Darkness

**New chapter, another chance to show my inner demon...ehe... **

**same disclamier...as usual...**

_italics:_ Princess of the Night (inner Victoria)

underlined: Victoria (outer victoria)

He walked swiftly to a van, its back doors open.

"That her boss?" a masked clown said, and the Joker glared at him. HE dropped her to the floor of the van, and two more of his goons slammed the doors shut. HE looked down at her, then back at the driver.

"Just…ah… _dri_ve." HE said, and the driver put the car into drive and sped off.

Victoria woke up slowly, aware that she was alone. She shook off the effects of the killer headache that ran through her head, and she looked around. The door was wooden, and it looked like it was barred from the outside. She heard laughter coming from behind the door, and the sound of feet stomping through the….apartment?

"Hey, boss, are we going to take care of Harvey Dent?" she heard one of his goon's say with a slight Irish accent. She stiffened, for she recognized the name. Gotham's White Knight, Against the Joker? She would love to see the outcome of that battle. An impatient sigh was heard, and the outside room fell silent. Then, she heard three sets of footsteps heading somewhere, and another set of footsteps heading in the opposite direction. She waited until she heard doors close, then she moved forward. She looked at the crack in the door, and she saw the bar. It was a simple bar, one that only needed the right bit of leverage….

"There." She said, and she pulled out her second favorite knife. She quietly pushed it through the crack, and the bar was lifted. She edged open the door, and then turned around to shut it as well. She let the bar slid into place, and then she turned for the door. Then she paused, noticing a window that was carelessly left open. She waited to see if anyone would be moving around. Not a sound was heard. She looked at the window, and she shivered. Dawn was fast approaching. She walked quietly over to the window, and she leaped out. She landed quietly on the fire escape, and she quickly fled down to the streets. Once she was on the rough concrete, she sighed, then looked up. Jasper, no, The Joker was at his window, peering out at the rough section of Gotham. The section that she created, all those years ago. Victoria was back, and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way….. was she?

'_Of course, you probably want to see you father, tell him your okay….oh, wait, you cant, can you, love? Because YOU killed him! ' _a voice whispered in her head. The voice of the Princess of the Night. Her voice was stronger then ever.

'You're wrong! I didn't kill him! It was the food…'

'_That you prepared, and that you gave to him, love! How could you forget that your own father was deathly allergic to shellfish? Ha ha.. that.. was the greatest thing that ever happened to us…besides the mass murder of all of those innocents…and you just left the one human person left in this town…_'

You only call him human because he likes death as much as you do….'

_'And, he was once yours, and now he is mine…like moths to a flame, all villains are attracted to the Princess of Night… who shall soon be Queen…'_

_'_No,your wrong! You'll never be queen! I was meant to Be queen!' 

'_Wrong again, love. Look up.'_ Listening to the voice in the first place was what had gotten me in trouble with the first murder anyways. But, I did look up, to see the Joker. Looking down at me. HE was flipping a knife. My knife. I growled, and I glared at him. Then, I looked around ht alleyway fearfully. The Princess was awakening again, and I wasn't strong enough to fend her off...

**Okay, who called it? I know I did..oh, wait! Im the one writing the story!!**

**Yes, Victoria has multiple personalities..and we learn more about her past! Yay!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Falling of the Dawn

**here it is, the last chapter of this story. Question, should I make a sequal?? PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIWS!!**

"Well well well, doll face, it seems you really can…ah… slip through the _shadows_…" Jasper called, and she watched him warily, before she 'melted' into the shadows. She heard him curse, and she took that as her cue to flee. She ran through the deserted streets, heading towards her nearest safe house. She quietly ran up the stairs, and the door opened under her key. She left it open, and she didn't even bother to close any of the open windows, or take anything off. Everyone in this apartment building knew better then to mess with her. She curled up on the large bed, and she was facing the wall. She slowly slipped into sleep as the sun broke through the clouds, just for a brief second, to rest on her peaceful face. Then, the face hardened, in sleep, and she was relaxed, but there was a different aura around her. A figure slipped through the open door, and the shifting of weight on the bed caused her to wake up, but she fell asleep again as a hand smoothed back the hair form her forehead, and a low humming filled the room.

"Jasper…" She sighed, and the figure retreated. The shift of weight form the bed caused her to move, and the figure watched as she settled down again. HE turned to the door, and he left a note pinned to the back of it by ways of her favorite knife. There was a joker etched onto the handle, marking her as a accomplice.

"Got you now, doll face…." He said, and he walked out of the building, nodding to his goons.

"I've got an ap_point_ment with an old _friend_ of mine, and I'm …ah…_not_ going to miss it…" he said, and they walked out, moving toward their future goals.

Victoria didn't wake until the sun set. Strange thing, about being the Princess of Night, you can't sleep during the night, and you hate the sun… She looked around her, her senses looking for any threats. Even though she was one of the most hardened criminals, her training from earlier in life was what always saved her ass in the long run. She rolled over, and stood up, walking to the half closed door. There was a strange object, and she wanted to see what it was. The sight of her knife made her smile, and she pulled it from the wall, stroking the etching.

"Damn you, Joker." She said, and she reached down for the letter. It was in the Joker's handwriting, and there was a pretty good picture of her face.

_Evening, Princess. Thought you would enjoy going to a ball tonight. 9 pm, sharp. Wayne Enterprises. Dress is in the closet. _Victoria smiled at the note, and she crumpled it up and threw it out of the window.

"Damn you." She said, and she walked to the closet. There was a long navy blue dress with a red belt, and it looked stunning. She smiled again as she threw it on, looking at herself in the mirror. She felt like a princess. She walked through the apartment, watching the clock. She hummed a song as she started the long walk to the meeting place, and everyone seemed to know she was on the prowl. She had all of her favorite knives stashed on her somewhere, and she had the hair pulled back from her scar for once. Everyone ran from her, just like they ran from Jasper. No, not Jasper. The Joker. The thought of this painted clown made her darker persona very content, and for once, Victoria was perfectly fine to let the Princess come out. She knew that Victoria couldn't handle all of this, and the Princess could.

"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead…." She sang, and this only added to her darker persona.

"Close your eyes, so many days go by…" she continued, and the deserted streets added to the darkness. she smiled as she continued singing.

"Easy to find what's wrong harder to find what's right…" she sang, and it echoed off the buildings, causing a nice echo effect. She flipped a blade around as she walked, her heels making a nice tempo.

"I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies, I wont stay long, in this world so wrong." She continued to walk, but the streets were more crowded. She waited to continue singing until she was actually dancing with the Joker. ,then she smiled, and whispered it into his skin. He was not wearing makeup, and his scars were less then noticeable.

" Say good-bye as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight." The Joker was watching her, spinning her across the floor. The other couples were dancing as well, but they stayed out of their way.

"Trembling, crawling across my skin, felling you dead cold eyes, stealing the life of mine." He leaned his chin on the top of her head, and she leaned her head against his chest. When did he get so tall?

"I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies, I wont last long, in this world so wrong." The joker had his eyes closed, and she was leading them now, even though she couldn't see any better then he could.

" Say good-bye as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight." Then, the Joker let go of her, and he turned to the couple besides them. HE pushed past them, heading for the bathroom. HE caught her eyes, and he gave her a tiny nod. She nodded back ,and she headed to the tables positioned on the edge of the dance floor.

" Hold on." She said, not in the mood to sing anymore, but willing to finish the song. The people already sitting down gave her a wary glance, one she ignored. She was used to the stares. They were commonplace to her now. She sat down in a chair as Bruce Wayne made his way to the dance floor with one of his woman toys. She was giggling, drunk. Damn Champagne.

" Hold on." She sighed, and the person across from her gave her a startled glance, then he left abruptly. She glared at him, and the Princess inside of her giggled.

' _Let me out…I wanna play, wanna play!'_ she murmured in her ear, but she ignored her. She had one goddamn word left in this song, and she wasn't going to mess it up but responding to herself. She waited, until she heard the first shriek. Good, he had changed.

'_Lemme out, Lemme out!!'_ Princess screamed in her impatient voice, but she had just enough strength to make her wait, just like a _Lady_. God, how she hated that word. She stood up as a shot in the middle of the dance floor made everyone run away form him. She smirked cruelly, and she said one word before giving into the darkness inside of her. She was going to find Jasper. The Princess can have her fun with the clown Prince. She was done holding herself together anyways.

" Goodbye." She said, and a blackness flooded up in her vision, but she didn't waver.

'Bye, Joker, Princess. Take good care of yourselves.' Victoria said, and she gave in.

**well, that's it, folks! wanna gove a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewd, and faved this story, and put it on alert...please, tell me if I should make a sequal or leave the endingthe way it is?**


End file.
